Pavilion System
The Utilihab Pavilion System is an alternative Primary frame system intended to support a single class of structures; single or dual storey flat roofed pavilions as used for housing of Minimalist-Modernist design, light commercial industrial structures, and detached roof designs. Designed to maximize the clear spans possible with a lighter structure at the cost of some flexibility, the system employs a Primary frame structure to support roofing alone and Secondary framing to support in-fill paneling and enclosure. It is normally used only with alloy panel -and ideally self-supporting modular panel- roofing. The Pavilion structural system employ 50mm series Primary framing profiles composed of 100mm 2x2 vertical posts with 100x200mm 2x4 beams, 150mm 3x3 posts with 150x250mm 3x5 beams, or 200mm 4x4 posts and 200x300mm 4x6 beams. Alternatively, combination profile trusses can be used for horizontal beams. These may be based on various combinations of 1x1, 1x2, 1x3, and 1x4 beams with solid web truss plates fashioned to fit the profile slots or web braces made from 1x1, 1x2, 1x3, or 1x4 profile. Standard tension plug connectors are used but are likely to be combined with angle consoles and gusset plates to increase connection strength to support maximum practical spans. This Primary framing is then used to make a large span roof grid as per a simple post & beam arrangement, as measured in floor grid span size, of 6x6 and larger. Where self-supporting modular roof decking -such as the Epic roofing systems- is employed, no additional support structure may be needed, except for any optional 1x1 hanging ceiling grid. But for other kinds of roofing additional horizontal rafters made of 1x2, 1x3, and 1x4 beams or trusses are employed using the standard floor grid spacing and with optional 1x1 spacers for a ceiling grid. (depending on choice of ceiling system) The pavilion main structure is built on piers or on a slab foundation. (with any radiant heating and plumbing pre-installed) The floor deck is then constructed as a largely independent structure within the grid of the vertical posts. Used with a slab foundation, this would be a 1x1 profile floor grid, though in some cases a finished concrete floor slab may be used alone instead of a floor grid with electrical conduits pre-installed with plumbing. For raised floors this is a 1x2 with 1x1 or 1x2 spacer floor grid supported by piers along the main floor joists. Where two floor decks are employed, the three other standard framing systems are employed in an in-fill manner within the pavilion framing to create mezzanine floor decks. These can integrate the pavilion’s vertical posts or be completely free-standing where spans allow. If the pavilion is used as a detached roof or ‘skybreak’ roof, these can be completely independent structures, usually based on the Light framing. Enclosure of the pavilion is based entirely on Secondary framing supporting wall paneling made for either interior finishing or exterior cladding. In some cases a non-standard extra tall or wide paneling may be employed, particularly for window walls. Often this will be completely independent of perimeter vertical posts allowing for wide roof overhangs and or complex layouts with combinations of enclosed and open spaces under the common roof line and the floor grid alternating between interior and outdoor surfaces. The exposed perimeter posts may be left as-is or use wood or alloy surrounds as decoration. In some instances they may be turned into lighting fixtures, as will be discussed in the Lighting section. engineering study is needed to determine potential span maximums for the different pavilion frame member options and the possible stiffening elements that may be required for certain combinations